Kenny Dermot
Kenny "Kick" Dermot is a survivor and psychopath in Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Kenny's sin is Envy.Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com While unassuming in appearance, Kenny has clinical signs of mania and aggression masked by his overwhelming desire for approval. His feelings of inadequacy and his inferiority complex cause him to imitate those he deems admirable, but these feelings can easily turn to hate. Kenny is provoked by reminders of his vulnerability, such as his tendency to be a copycat.Xbox One Smartglass App Kenny Dermot is described as a 'fanboy' of Nick Ramos. Time for a Hero Nick first encounters Kenny hiding in the Big Buck Construction Site. Kenny is panicking, as he was not able to save anybody because he is too weak. Nick offers him words of encouragement, but Kenny still believes that he's useless. He'll ask Nick to kill five zombies unarmed, to show his strength. Afterwards, Nick will tell Kenny about creating combo weapons, and Nick will have to build one as a demonstration. Kenny then praises Nick for his abilities, and starts to feel better about himself as well. Finishing his requests will net Nick with 20,000 PP. Single White Male Kenny is becoming envious of Nick's reputation of being a 'hero'. He takes a lady hostage and proceeds to rescue her in an attempt of playing the hero. He even goes so far as to dress himself in a mechanic's outfit, and writes his new nickname on the name tag, Kick, which rhymes with Nick; something Nick himself points out. As the hostage screams for help, Nick arrives and kills the zombie that was about to attack her, upsetting Kenny. Kenny yells at Nick, exclaiming Nick had ruined his "stunt". Kenny explains that he has changed his appearance and made a new nickname for himself, Kick. When Nick tries to argue about it, Kenny also mentions that he can also create combo weapons, then creates his own. Claiming he is "better" than Nick and that he's been preparing and training in his mother's basement for a zombie infestation, Kenny begins attacking Nick. After Kenny is defeated, he stumbles and is suddenly being swarmed by zombies. He apologizes to Nick and wants to be his sidekick. Nick has a choice to save Kenny from the zombies, making him a rescuable survivor. The Envious achievement will unlock after he is defeated. You will also get the blueprint for the Junk Ball. Battle Style * Kenny will try to get close up to Nick and smash him horizontally with the Junk Ball. * Kenny can also do a vertical slam against the ground. * Kenny can also launch away projectiles from the Junk Ball, with an accuracy that can easily be evaded by moving sideways. The launched projectiles that can be picked up are mainly Meat Cleavers and Saw Blades. * He can do a unique spin attack, which lets him spin his Junk Ball around three times, sending away projectiles in different angles. * Together with this, Kenny can combine his unique spin attack with a charge attack. He may shout something like "It's showtime!" or "Prepare to be Kicked!" and then charge against Nick/Dick and do his spin attack. * Kenny may also throw his Junk ball which will cause substantial damage, it will disappear right after leaving Kenny with nothing but a Large Wrench until he can make another one. * He can also make a swift dodge backwards. * Kenny's weakness can be exploited by crafting a combo weapon. If Nick/Dick crafts one during his fight, Kenny will become even more jealous, leaving him vulnerable to attack. *While using the Kinect, you can taunt him by saying "Copycat". *If close to Nick/Dick, Kenny will grab Nick/Dick and dropkick him, knocking him away. Stats *Toughness 4/5 *Strength 3/5 *Ranged 3/5 *Break Out 3/5 *Run Speed 3/5 Trivia *Kenny is the only character in the Dead Rising series to be an optional survivor, then a psychopath, then savable again. **Kenny is the fifth optional ex-psychopath survivor in the series, the first being Paul Carson, the second being Cletus Samson, the third being Snowflake, and the fourth being Bibi Love. ***Out of all of them, he is the only one who can be equipped with his signature weapon as a party member. *Ironically, despite him deriding himself as useless, he is one of the most useful Posse Members in Dead Rising 3, due to him have balanced stats, except for his durability, which is above average. *Kenny Dermot is the fourth survivor to change outfits when he becomes a psychopath, with Diego Martinez being the third and the two agents from Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record being the first & second. *Judging by Jamie Flynt referring him as a "Wimpy-looking Kid" in the mission Time for a Hero, he might be one of the youngest psychopaths in the series, but as his age is unconfirmed, this is unconfirmed as well. *Him being fought on the Crystal of the Sea, a boat, might be a reference to the biblical demon Leviathan, which is said to be the demon of Envy, and is usually depicted as a giant sea monster. *Strangely, even if you do not complete Time for a Hero, his psychopath mission will still be available. Whether this is intended is unknown. *The title of his mission "Single White Male" is a reference to the title and plot of the movie Single White Female, where the main character is impersonated by another woman that she befriends throughout the course of the movie, much like how Nick Ramos, the main character of Dead Rising 3, is imitated by him after he befriends Kenny. *During his battle, he sometimes shouts, "One vision, one purpose!" This is a nod to the game Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, where it is the motto of one of the factions. **When Kenny loses his weapon, he will shout, "No, my precious!" a reference to Gollum from "The Lord of the Rings" Trilogy. **When he is hit by Nick or Dick, he will say, "I am not the droid you're looking for," referencing "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope". **At times, he will also yell "For Aslan, asshole!", a direct reference to the Chronicles of Narnia series. **He will also sometimes say, "It's clobbering time!" which is the catchphrase of the Thing from Marvel's "Fantastic Four". **He will also sometimes reference the "Jill Sandwich" meme from Resident Evil. **He may also say, "There can be only one," during the battle, which is a reference to the movie "The Highlander". **While Nick is idle, Kenny may say "Wake up and do a Barrel Roll", a reference to the "Barrel Roll" meme from Starfox *His surname Dermot means "free of envy" in Celtic languages, ironic as he represents the sin of Envy, though if saved he loses his envy from Nick. *He is the only "rival" type Psychopath to not have the same occupation as the protagonist, in contrast to Kent Swanson and Leon Bell. ** He is also the only "rival" type Psychopath to not be of the same race as the protagonist, as he is white while Nick Ramos is a brown Latino. *He is the only posse member to display his first and last name. *He is the last optional psychopath in the Dead Rising series. *He is similar to Leon Bell from Dead Rising 2, in that both of them are former fans of the protagonist, now driven to kill them. * He appears to be wearing a headset similar to the wired Xbox 360 headset but it seems to have no wire. * He is the only psychopath in the series who has a combo weapon that can be destroyed and recreated during a battle. * During the battle, he may protect Regina from zombies if they are able to swarm the area making him the only psychopath who defends their hostage without malicious intent, and one of the only psychopaths to defend their hostages as well, as Randy Tugman will harm his hostage Danni if you exit the Swept Away Chapel. * He appears to have developed Hero Syndrome in "Single White Male", which is a disorder where a person creates dangerous situations in order to save someone and to be seen as a hero. * Judging by his comments about his mother, it's suggested that he's desperate for her approval due to living in her basement and playing video games. * Kenny is one of the only survivors in Dead Rising 3 who can defect, the other being Big D. Kenny can only defect if he is hit enough before he joins you in Single White Male ** Upon defecting, Kenny will exclaim "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!". Gallery DR3 011 Envious.png Single White Male 4.jpg|Kenny talks to Nick. Kenny Combining Weapon.png|Kenny creating the Junk Ball before fighting Nick. Kenny Stats.png|Kenny's survivor stats. 265550_screenshots_2014-09-08_00005.jpg|Kenny. chapter_seven_kenny.png|Kenny about to attack Nick. Dead Rising 3.png|Kenny during Time for a Hero References Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Posse Members Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors Category:Optional Survivors Category:Determinant Category:Alive Category:Antagonists